De la Amistad a Algo Más
by Blanca-san2
Summary: ¿Qué sucederá cuando le asignen una misión difícil a Naruko? Y esta conlleve a que se enamore del Kazekage, ¡6to capítulo! T por vocabulario y escenas fuertes. Los primeros 5 capítulos están en mi cuenta bajo el seudónimo Blanca-san, pueden obtener el link entrando a mi perfil. ¡Gracias, entren y lean!


De la Amistad a Algo Más

Capítulo 6: "Recién casados"

Se supone que debería estar feliz, pero ella sabía que era imposible con la ola, no, mejor dicho con el tsunami, de sentimientos que la azotaban. Habían pasado apenas tres semanas desde su boda con Gaara y día con día, le era más difícil sobrellevar las exigencias de todo el mundo: Tsunade aceptó la muerte de su hija adoptiva, todavía existía una relación tirante con Naruko, pero ¿qué más esperaban? y después de ver cómo cada pista, que tenían gracias a los diarios de Sakura, los llevaba a una emboscada o trampa que los acercaba más a su hora final, vieron que tal vez, solo tal vez los diarios fueron pirateados y contenían información falsa, no podían concebir la idea de que Sakura lo hubiese hecho con oscuras intenciones, claro que solo Naruto era quien tenía esa sospecha. Por otra parte, el equipo 8 no había regresado tras haber escoltado a Sasuke a Konoha y eso provocaba en la rubia una nostalgia que le rompía el corazón, Shikamaru había encontrado solo basura en el bunker de Orochimaru, encontrando frascos con el contenido que solo Kami-sama sabía que era y escritos de experimentos fallidos. Y el consejo, ¡oh el querido consejo de Suna!, tampoco ayudaban mucho, demandaban, ¡sí! esos ancianos demandaban un heredero, pobres necios, Gaara y ella no habían si quiera consumado el matrimonio todavía, y los pobres ingenuos esperaban un heredero. Y la cereza del pastel era que extrañaba a Sasuke, pues finalmente lo había encontrado y le fue arrebatado una vez más: la historia de su vida. También extrañaba su vida antes de esta misión, era egoísta y ella lo sabía.

Naruko dio un largo suspiro, intentando que la enorme maraña de pensamientos la dejasen en paz, pero fue interrumpido con la voz de Shikamaru, el cual prácticamente se había convertido en su sombra, no sabía si agradecérselo por tan atento detalle o decirle que se fuera por donde había venido.

—Tengo buenas y malas noticias, ¿qué quieres escuchar primero?

—Las malas.

—Escuché a los ancianos especular algunos asuntos_ problemáticos_...

— ¿Si?, ¿como qué?

—Hay un rumor de que Gaara y tú no han ejem, consumado su matrimonio.

—Aja... y ¿quién comenzó ese rumor?— dijo una molesta rubia, habían sido cuidadosos ante todo el asunto, ella dormía en la misma habitación que Gaara, y no solo eso, sino que compartían la cama para el desagrado de ambos, o eso es lo que ella quería seguir pensando.

—Lo característico de los rumores es que no sabes quién los empezó, Naruko.

— ¿Y las noticias buenas?

—Sasuke ha mejorado…— al ver el rostro iluminado de la rubia continuo rápidamente, no quería que ella malinterpretara lo anterior— y con ello me refiero a que ya puede controlar su sharingan, solo que no lo puede usar por largos periodos de tiempo pues lo dejan agotado, por lo que su progreso es lento.

—Él está… ¿a salvo?

—Sí, vive con Anko y Kakashi en una zona secreta o algo por el estilo.

—Que bien— dijo sin tantas ganas.

—Hey, escucha, sé que tienes mucho en la cabeza, pero aquí estamos para ti, sabemos que no es nada fácil esta misión y por eso tengo que pedirte que por el bien de esta, encuentres el modo de que olviden el rumor.

— Lo sé, es solo que extraño vivir en Konoha, tal vez sea porque no puedo hablar con Temari como antes, ni con Kankuro… no lo sé.

Shikamaru se acercó a la rubia para que solo ella le oyera y para darle un sentimiento de confidencia.

—Yo también extraño a Temari, ni me reconoce.

—Eso es por el estúpido genjutsu. — dijo obviando.

—Lo sé, por eso tenemos que tener mucho cuidado con las apariencias, para que no tengamos ningún problema y podamos resolver esto más rápido.

— ¿Tú crees que sirva?

—No lo sé, pero hay que intentarlo.

—Está bien, tengo que hablarlo con Ga-

— ¿Qué hacen aquí, tan escondidos y juntitos? — dijo la molesta voz de Matsuri.

— ¿Quién te permitió entrar Matsuri? — dijo la blonda sobándose las sienes.

—Nadie, pero eso no importa. ¡Le diré al Kazekage!

— ¿Qué le dirás? ¿Qué me has visto hablar con su esposa y que entraste sin pedir permiso antes? — Naruko ya se estaba preparando para escuchar una pelea verbal, cuando vio al mismísimo Gaara en el umbral de la biblioteca privada.

— ¿Por qué hacen tanto alboroto?

— ¡Kazekage-sama! Vi a Kimiko y a Shikamaru-san demasiado juntos, ¡y ese comportamiento no es propio para su esposa!

—Creo que no es de tu incumbencia el comportamiento de mi esposa. Kimiko, ¿podrías acompañarme, por favor?

—Claro que si— dijo Naruko, anclándose al brazo que Gaara le había acercado para que esta lo tomara. —Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar, _esposito mío_…

Caminaron unos cuantos pasos juntos hasta llegar al despacho de Gaara, en donde nadie los escucharía hablar de los temas tan importantes que debían de tratar...

—No sé si ya te enteraste, pero hay un rumor de nosotros. — dijo rápidamente Gaara, este hombre no se iba con rodeos.

—Sí, que no hemos estem, _consumado_ nuestro matrimonio…

— ¿Qué haremos al respecto?

— ¿Cómo que qué?

—El consejo quiere que te quedes embarazada a más tardar 6 meses, de lo contrario anularan el matrimonio y me desposaran con una mujer que sea más _fértil_.

— ¿Pero que se creen? — Inspiro hondamente, debía controlarse— ¿y qué haremos al respecto?

—Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras, somos un equipo y tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo.

—Tener un bebé. — dijo ida.

—Sí, ya sé que eso sucede nueve meses después de quedarte embaraz-

—No, Gaara. Tendremos un bebé, les daremos al consejo el heredero que tanto esperan.

— ¡Pero si solo tienes 17 años! Y con ello la misión se alargara Kami-sama sabe cuánto.

—Descuida Gaara, ya me lo imaginaba, me refiero a que sería una misión larga.

— ¿Y el bebé después de la misión?

— ¿Qué mejor padre que tu Gaara?

— ¡Es una vida!

—Pues supongo que podría vivir contigo hasta que sea mayor… no lo sé…

—No estoy de acuerdo con esto.

— ¿Y que más esperas que podamos hacer!

—Cualquier cosa, menos…

—Menos tener un hijo conmigo. — lo intento decir con tacto, pero pareció que lo decía dolida.

—No es así…

—Como sea, ya casi es hora de la cena, iré a prepararme.

* * *

La cena fue incomoda y tensa, se sorprendía haber sobrevivido ante tal campo de batalla, Temari y Kankuro discutían animadamente de como este último dejaba sus marionetas por todas partes y él se defendía de tan nefastas acusaciones. Gaara no comentó nada al respecto y ahora solo faltaba un cuarto de hora para que este llegase a la habitación.

No estaba orgullosa de lo que iba a hacer, pero tenía que recurrir a otro tipo técnicas si deseaba convencer a Gaara con su cometido. Se las arregló con algo bastante osado, y por primera vez agradeció haber tenido un sensei tan pervertido y que este le diera a conocer los deseos más profundos de un hombre, traía un baby doll de encaje rojo, cortesía del mismo, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, se había arreglado el cabello de manera que este quedara en delicados tirabuzones que enmarcaban su perfecto rostro, ligeramente maquillado: era la imagen de la virginidad y de lo sensual sintetizado en un ser que podría confundirse con celestial. Si esto no atraía a Gaara, no habría nada, ningún poder mortal ni divino que pudiese ayudar a la jinchuriki.

Fue al baño y se colocó una bata de seda negra, cubriéndose el baby doll por completo, inspiró hondo y rezó a todos los seres divinos conocidos y desconocidos para que le ayudaran. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse —después de una espera que para ella fue eterna— y sabía que Gaara se iba a cambiar para quedarse en su ropa de dormir: una camisa de tirantes y unos pantalones. Salió del baño decidida y lo primero que divisó fue un cuerpo cincelado por los mismísimos dioses.

"_Tal vez no sea malo estar con Gaara… después de todo es mi mejor amigo… y ese cuerpo, debo que admitir que esta de infarto. ¿Pero en qué estás pensando Naruko! ¡Es tu mejor amigo!"_

"_**Eh mocosa, ¿qué tanto te estas quejando? O vaya, no tiene un mal cuerpo."**_

"_**¡Kurama! ¡No espíes mis conversaciones conmigo misma!"**_

"_**Lo siento, pero no es mi culpa el que escuche todo lo que piensas."**_

"_**Shh, oye… tu eres bastante viejo, ¿no? Dime que podría hacer… para ya sabes, convencerlo."**_

"_**Primero que nada, lo estás haciendo todo mal."**_

"_**¿Cómo?"**_

"_**Le propusiste quedarte embarazada como si no tuvieras de otra."**_

"_**¡Pero es que no hay de otra!"**_

"_**Me refiero a que como si fuese tu obligación, que no lo quisieras, aunque no estuvo mal lo último que le dijiste, presentí en él como realización."**_

"_**¿Realización? ¿Cómo?"**_

"_**Solo haz lo que tenías pensado hacer, no lo pienses mucho, no cambies nada de lo que tienes planeado, a menos de que no resulte como esperabas."**_

"_**Está bien… Gracias."**_

"_**Hn."**_

Y con ello Naruko salió de las aguas de su inconsciente y escuchó la mitad de lo que le dijo Gaara.

—escuchando? Parece que estas ida.

—Lo siento, ¿qué dijiste?

— ¿Por qué estas parada ahí?

—Por nada. ¿Ya te irás a dormir?

—No.

—Está bien, yo solo me quitaré la bata, que me incomoda un poco y me dormiré, fue un día largo. — Gaara estaba sentado en la cama y ella justo frente suyo, se quitó la bata lentamente mientras le sonreía pícara, Gaara estaba inmóvil, o eso es lo que él creía, la rubia vio como tragaba inconscientemente y sonrió mentalmente.

"_¡Gracias Ero-senin!"_

—Na…ruko ¿qué traes puesto?

—Oh, ¿esto? — dijo señalándose completamente, el pelirrojo solo asintió levemente.

—Es mi nueva pijama.

— ¿Tienes que usarla? — dijo ahogándose con sus mismas palabras.

—No necesariamente. — dirigió las manos a su espalda y disimulo como si se diera cuenta de algo — Pero que tonta, el broche no está atrás, sino aquí. — seguido de esto posó sus manos hacia delante y le sonrió con timidez. Como no queriendo la cosa, corto la distancia que los separaba, colocándose sobre el regazo de el pelirrojo. —No puedo quitármelo, ¿crees poder ayudarme?

"_Win, win, win, ¡lo tengo en mis manos! ¡Ttebayo!" lloriqueo mentalmente, para el pesar de Kurama._

"_**Ya lo veremos." Kurama sonreía ante la divertida situación en la que se veía envuelto el ex contenedor de Shukaku y se dispuso a dormir, no deseaba ver más de lo que era decente.**_

* * *

_Al día siguiente…_

Naruko amaneció con una extraña paz invadiéndole desde el vientre y extendiéndose en todas direcciones, no sabía por qué, pero se sentía llena de plenitud. Se movió ligeramente y notó que el lado izquierdo, en donde dormía Gaara, estaba vacío, se alzó alarmada y vio en el despertador que eran las 6 a.m., era bastante temprano todavía. _"¿Por qué se habrá ido tan temprano Gaara? Hmm, bueno mejor me iré a preparar…" _Se levantó de la cama con celeridad y se sorprendió al ver que estaba tal y como fue traída al mundo. Y como balde de agua fría, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a mil por hora a su mente.

Se dio una palmada mental y sonrió tontamente, ¡lo había conseguido!, pero a ¿qué precio?, tal vez Gaara estaba molesto y por eso se fue demasiado temprano… Corrió al baño y se duchó rápidamente, cuando salió para su grata sorpresa se encontró con Gaara recién entrando a la habitación. Le sonrió incómoda y este solo le dio un breve asentimiento. _"¿Pero qué se cree?"_

"_**Irradia un aura de incertidumbre, no está seguro en qué punto de su relación se encuentran, también hay un poco de miedo…"**_

"_**¿Miedo? ¡Miedo mis polainas!"**_

"_**Si me dejaras terminar…" dijo fastidiado. "Es el tipo de miedo que surge por la misma incertidumbre, tienes que hablarlo con él."**_

"_**Pero… yo tampoco sé en qué punto de nuestra relación 'esposos falsos/amigos' estamos"**_

"_**Para eso tienen que hablarlo." Dijo torciendo los ojos y se volvía a dormir, la mocosa ya lo había fastidiado.**_

"_**¡Gracias eh Kurama!" dijo sarcásticamente.**_

—Entonces…—titubeo, analizando las acciones del pelirrojo.

—Entonces, ¿qué?

—Oh, nada, nada… Bueno ya que lo sacas a relucir… ¿Cómo te sientes con lo de anoche? — dijo abrazándose para intentar menguar el frío que comenzaba a recorrerle, después de todo lo único que la cubría era la mullida toalla, no pudiendo sostenerle la mirada se dirigió a una cómoda y comenzó a vestirse con parsimonia.

—No lo sé, ¿cómo te sientes tú?

—Gaara-kun, no seas grosero.

— ¿Grosero? ¿Cómo?

—Me refiero a que no es amable que respondas mi pregunta con otra pregunta.

—Ah, pero ya te respondí. —Naruko quería golpearse la frente en signo de derrota, a veces los hombres eran tan densos….

—Eso no es una respuesta Gaara. — dijo fastidiada.

—Para mí lo es.

—Está bien, bueno, etto… me iré con Shikamaru, a ver qué más ha encontrado. — Salió casi corriendo de la habitación, era obvio que Gaara no hablaría de eso con ella, así que lo mejor era evitar el tema hasta que este lo hablara.

* * *

—Quiero ir a casa Shikamaru—murmuró vencida, llevaban 3 eternas horas leyendo manuscritos relacionados con el arte del genjutsu, cortesía de Killer Bee.

—No seas llorona Naruko.

—Oh lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención fastidiarte. — dejó los manuscritos en el escritorio y se cruzó de brazos, necesitaba un descanso.

— ¿No quieres ir al hospital?

— ¿Para qué?

—Parece que Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu se han despertado.

— ¿Qué estamos esperando! ¡Vamos!— Corrieron rápidamente al hospital, Naruko se veía ansiosa por un poco de acción en su vida diaria, pronto llegaron y se encontraron con Shizune, que al parecer los estaba esperando.

— ¿Cómo están Shizune?

—Estan bastante bien, en óptimas condiciones, pero no dejan de preguntar por Sasuke.

—Entonces ellos no tienen pérdida de memoria, eso podría ser un problema…—dijo pensativamente la ojiceleste. —Tenemos que decirle a Tsunade, ella sabrá que es lo mejor… espero.

—Se despertaron hace 5 horas y ya le envié un mensaje a Tsunade, esperemos su pronta respuesta.

— ¿Qué les has dicho hasta ahora? — inquirió Shikamaru.

—Nada realmente, pero ya intentaron escapar. El chico de cabellos blancos tiene una habilidad bastante curiosa. Tuvimos que dejarlo en un contenedor y sellarlo con sangre, de lo contrario volvería a escapar.

— ¿Y el resto? — pregunto una Naruko más interesada.

—Al ver que capturamos su compañero se molestaron, pero les dije que no sabrían dónde está Sasuke a menos de que se comportaran, lo tomaron bastante bien.

—Quiero hablar con ellos.

—Naruko no creo que sea una buena idea, ellos te recuerdan.

—Y tal vez por eso, no sea mala idea que hable con ellos. — dijo decididamente.

—Naruko tiene razón Shizune. — volvió a integrarse a la conversación Shikamaru.

—De acuerdo, pero solo te doy 15 minutos. —dijo todavía renuente.

—Es suficiente. — dijo satisfecha ante la facilidad que tenían de convencer a Shizune, esta los guio a la habitación en donde se encontraban los tres pacientes. Naruko entró rápidamente y le coloco un seguro a la puerta, seguido de un sello para impedir que alguien más pudiese entrar o salir.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — escupió como veneno Karin.

—De nada. — contesto como si nada la rubia.

— ¿Dónde está Sasuke? — pregunto el joven de cabellos naranjas, Juugo al parecer.

—Él está a salvo. — fue lo único que contesto Naruko. —Ahora, ¿qué hacían cerca de las afueras de Suna?

—Nada importante. — Intercedió Suigetsu. —La razón por la que a nuestro grupo le va bien, es porque no sabemos el plan completo, solo nuestra parte y por el momento la desconocemos, el único que lo sabe es Sasuke.

— ¡Por eso es importante que lo encontremos! — contesto una frustrada Karin.

— ¿Cómo sé que no están mintiendo? —

—Bueno rubiecita…—dijo burlón Suigetsu. —eso no lo sabes.

—Estúpido de la gran mierda. —masculló a lo bajo.

— ¡Te escuché! — grito fastidiado.

—No me importa. —La rubia se giró y deshizo el sello, ya habían transcurrido los 15 minutos y ella era un ninja de palabra.

— ¡Naruko! —dijo una furiosa Shizune.

—No sé de qué te exaltas si solo estuve los 15 minutos que me diste, por cierto, gracias. —Naruko avanzo lentamente, retirándose del recinto seguida rápidamente por su sombra.

— ¿De que hablaron?

—Nada importante, quieren encontrar a Sasuke, cualquier plan que tuvieran fue supuestamente truncado, puesto que Sasuke es el único que lo conoce.

— ¿Y te lo creíste?

—Obvio no, pero no nos dirán nada. Mejor esperemos, si es que son enviados a Konoha, que Ibiki les saque toda la información posible…

—Me gusta cómo estás pensando ahora Naruko.

— ¿Qué te puedo decir? Jajajaja.

— ¿No quieres ir a comer algo?

—Tengo ganas de comer ramen. —Lloriqueo infantilmente.

—Cuando regresemos a Konoha, te invito un bol de ramen en Ichirakus.

— ¿De verdad! ¡Oh Shikamaru, pero que alma tan más caritativa tienes!

—Hago lo que se puede.

— ¡Ja! Vayamos a casa.

* * *

_1 mes después…_

El tiempo sí que volaba rápido, sobre todo cuando se está en una misión de duración indefinida en donde se logran pequeños progresos y muchos fracasos. Tsunade había dado la orden de llevar a los acompañantes de Sasuke, por medio de que estos fuesen sellados y enviados con una invocación.

Por el momento Naruko estaba a oscuras, no sabía que hacer ya que no recibía órdenes de nadie y no había pasado nada interesante en su vida aburrida, con excepción de algunas noches en donde se divertía con su "querido esposo" realizando actividades indecentes, pero fuera de eso, su vida estaba vacía. Estaba en crisis, ya lo podía presentir y por si fuera poco ¡estaba perdiendo su figura! No podía entrenar como antes, por lo que había comenzado a notar que en ciertas partes comenzaba a estar flácida, no le gustaba para nada su aspecto actual.

—Hola Kimiko. — Le saludo un tranquilo Shikamaru por el pasillo, que en esta ocasión estaba a rebosar. — ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bastante bien, supongo…

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Necesito entrenar, ¿me acompañas?

—No… es decir, no puedo, tengo trabajo que hacer.

— ¿Así como qué?

—Regresare a Konoha.

— ¿Qué?

—Vayamos a la biblioteca, ahí te lo puedo explicar tranquilamente.

—Está bien. — continuo murmurando cosas ininteligibles, pero el castaño optó por hacerse de oídos sordos, llegaron a la biblioteca, la cual se había convertido en su segundo hogar, mejor dicho tercer hogar, y colocaron jutsus y sellos apresuradamente.

—Me llegó un mensaje de Tsunade, quiere que regrese a Konoha, porque me necesita en una misión.

— ¡Pero estas en otra misión! —masculló fastidiada.

—En realidad…—vio como sus ojos celestes se abrían significativamente. —No. — le dio el mazazo con un golpe firme y certero.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunto confundida, realmente no sabía qué estaba sucediendo y eso le molestaba de sobremanera.

—Vine a Suna como voluntario, o de visita, como quieras decirlo.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Todavía lo preguntas?

— ¿Por Temari?

—Así es, todo lo que hago, lo hago por ella.

—Está bien, pero me has mentido Shikamaru.

—Técnicamente no, yo solo deje que creyeras que esta también era mi misión, pero en realidad, me temo, que en esto estas sola. — Y por segunda ocasión ese fue otro golpe, y esta vez uno bajo.

—Vete. — deshizo los sellos y jutsus y levanto el brazo apuntando a la puerta.

—Naruko…

—Solo vete, y que te vaya muy bien Shikamaru. — dicho esto se giró y comenzó a buscar con los ojos un libro, o cualquier cosa que la distrajera de este momento incómodo.

"_**¿Pero por qué me puse así? ¿Qué me está pasando?"**_

"_**¿Quieres que te lo diga?"**_

"_**Osh, manifiéstate o algo, no me gusta hablarte en mi subconsciente, luego no sé si alguien llegue y me vea como si estuviese estúpida o algo por el estilo…" el comentario de la rubia le causo mucha gracia al viejo zorro, pero acato su orden/pedido. **_

—Bueno, ¿a que me veo bien de humano? — dijo girándose e inspeccionándose, lo cierto era que le desagradaba rebajarse a personificarse, pero por su jinchuriki haría lo que sea.

—Ja ja, te ves estupendo. — le contesto mordaz.

—Entonces… ¿quieres que te diga lo que tienes?

—Creo que debería de averiguarlo por mi propia cuenta, no es por nada, pero no sería justo… No todos son el contenedor de un Biju y tienen la facilidad de que este le diga lo que les está afectando…

—Como quieras, ¿no querías ir a entrenar?

—Ya no lo sé… Estoy sola en esta misión.

—Gracias, por no considerarme, no tienes idea de lo cansado que puede ser estar detrás de ti o mejor dicho ¡dentro de ti! —se carcajeo con su propio chiste, pero pronto tomo un aspecto serio. —No estés triste, te lo ordeno.

—Tonto Kurama. — se giró, de pronto tampoco quería hablar con su Biju.

—Deberías de ir al hospital y hablar con Shizune.

— ¿Para qué?

—Puede que lo que te moleste no sea emocional, sino algo físico.

— ¡Kurama! ¿Qué te acabo de decir!

—No sé qué tengas, después de todo soy un simple ente hecho de chakra.

—De acuerdo, espero que ella todavía esté aquí… No sea que ella también se haya largado también.

— ¿Te acompaño?

—No, soy una niña grande, yo puedo sola. — y dicho esto, a Kurama no le tuvieron que decir que regresara a su subconsciente, no importaba, tenía asuntos importantes que hacer ahí dentro, como dormir una o dos siestas, quien sabe, ¡tal vez se aventuraría a dormir el resto del día!

La rubia salió con lentitud, pues realmente no consideraba una prioridad el ir y visitar a Shizune, para su grata sopresa se topó con ella en el recibidor de su hogar.

—Oh Shizune, te iba a buscar.

—Así, ¿qué sucede Kimiko-chan? —dijo con un semblante tenso.

—No me he sentido bien últimamente…

— ¿Te duele algo? — cambio su semblante por completo, viéndose obviamente preocupada.

—No, solo no sé… No me siento bien, es extraño… yo creo que es emocional, pero Kur- digo tal vez sea mi imaginación.

—Lo siento tanto Na-Kimiko, pero venía para decirte que yo me iré con Shikamaru, ahorita está guardando unas cosas que se le habían olvidado, y yo aproveché para despedirme de ti.

—Oh… está bien, descuida, entonces iré al hospital. — camino unos cuantos pasos, pero cayó en la cuenta de que estaba siendo grosera. —Espero que les vaya bien, gracias por todo Shizune, gracias por haber estado aquí. — corrió y la abrazó en un acto sincero y después de este se dirigió al hospital sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

* * *

—Kimiko-sama, ¿cómo se encuentra? ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, solo me gustaría ver al médico de la familia…

—Me temo que no se encuentra disponible.

—Ya veo, bueno y ¿cómo o con quién tengo que ir para que me hagan unos estudios?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Se ha sentido mal últimamente?

—Se podría decir que sí, y pensé que lo mejor sería hacerme unos estudios.

—Yo podría hacérselos encantada. ¿De qué tipo de estudios está interesada?

—Un chequeo general.

—Claro, que tonta soy, sígame por favor. — La joven cuyo nombre era Anna, bastante occidental para su sorpresa, la guio a un consultorio de proporciones pequeñas, sin embargo estas no llegaban a ser sofocantes, y le indicó que se sentara cómodamente.

—Primero le tomaré una muestra de sangre, ¿ha consumido algo en las últimas 6 horas?

—Estem… no, en realidad no llevo mucho tiempo despierta y no he desayunado.

—De acuerdo, después de hacerle el chequeo le pido que se vaya a su hogar y coma de la forma más nutritiva y rica que le sea posible. — Seguido de su sermón prosiguió para tomarle 3 muestras de sangre etiquetadas, las cuales después le dio a una enfermera que pasaba por casualidad por ahí. —Kimiko-sama, lo está haciendo bastante bien, ahora le pediré que orine en este contenedor, por favor, al lado de este consultorio se encuentra un baño, tómese el tiempo necesario. — la ojiazul salió apenada y pronto regresó con el frasco de orina a la mitad.

—Gracias, ahora si no le importa, le pediré que se siente en la camilla, comenzaré con un examen de reflejos y después un chequeo de signos vitales. — la blonda la obedeció y a su parecer paso todos los exámenes realizados.

—De acuerdo, ya estamos en la recta final Kimiko-sama, ahora necesito tomar una muestra de su cérvix y después iremos a tomarle unas mamografías. — Naruko se recostó y relajó con facilidad, no duró mucho el estar así, pues rápidamente le indicaron que irían ahora a otra habitación, para hacerle la mamografía.

— ¿Ya terminamos?

—Sí, los resultados deberán de llegarle a su casa a más tardar 5 días hábiles, con su respectiva explicación de mi parte.

—Okay… gracias por su tiempo Anna.

—De nada, estaremos en contacto Kimiko-sama, si necesita algo, no dude preguntar por mí.

—Gracias, adiós, ¡espero que tengas un buen día! — y con ello la rubia regreso a su enorme y bullicioso hogar, para comer al lado de su "nueva" familia.

— ¿Cómo estas Kimiko-chan? —le pregunto una feliz Temari.

—Bien, y ¿tu Temari-chan?

—Bastante bien, gracias por preguntar.

—Escuché que fuiste al hospital. —Inquirió Kankuro.

—Así es… solo fui a que me hicieran un chequeo general, últimamente no me he sentido yo misma…

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — pregunto una alarmada Temari.

—No sé cómo explicarlo, pero supuse que ir al hospital no era una mala idea…

— ¿Crees estar embarazada! — Le preguntó emocionada y sin tacto, Gaara por poco y se atraganta ante las estupideces que decía su hermana.

— ¿Qué? Digo no, no lo había pensado…

— ¡Imagínate Gaara! ¡Un bebé! — siguió con su monólogo la rubia.

* * *

_2 horas después…_

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

— ¿Pero de que estas hablando Gaara? ¿Decirte qué?

— ¡Que crees estar embarazada!

— ¡Porque no lo había pensado!

— ¿Cómo no?

— ¡Pues así! — Naruko se sentó en la cama, llevaban media hora discutiendo gracias al comentario de Temari, y conforme el tiempo pasaba la discusión iba escalando a niveles cada vez más peligrosos.

—Un bebé... debí usar un condón. — masculló a lo bajo, pero la rubia lo escuchó a la perfección.

—Eres un estúpido. — dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a otro lado, esto era ridículo, ahora se arrepentía por algo que ni siquiera estaban seguros, el firme golpeteo de la puerta interrumpió cualquier respuesta que el pelirrojo podría darle.

* * *

**Finalmente estoy de regreso, escribí este capítulo en 3 cortos días, dado a que me he despertado bastante tarde, muy mal Blanca, muy mal.**

**En fin, no hay mucho que decir, espero que lo disfruten, este capítulo es el sexto de mi fic _"De la Amistad a Algo__ Más"_  
**

**Gracias por tomarse las molestias en leerlo y para quienes no han leído los primeros 5 capítulos están en mi cuenta anterior, bajo el mismo título y la liga está en mi perfil, no se las dejo por aqui pues no se guarda.**

**¡Gracias, nos leemos pronto!**

**Blanca-san(2)**


End file.
